


Undrownable

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's on fire on stage and Uruha can't help his reaction to it. But he finds that even alcohol can't drown it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undrownable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurrren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurrren).



> Uruha/Aoi (Uruha on top) with like a latent mutual attraction through the years culminating in a drunken passionate night of sexiness. I'd love to see some worshipping of Aoi's glorious ass, ending can be ambivalent or happy depending on your flow!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Echostream

Uruha slid down in his booth, letting the vinyl seat swallow him up as he took another not-so-delicate swig from the bottle of Moet he'd ordered all for himself. Swallowing it down, he closed his eyes and let himself pull away from the air of the room around him, away from the party, and away from the steady thrum of music and buzz of talking patrons. 

Tonight had been particularly heated on stage, all of them riling up the crowd and taunting the world their fair share. But one thing had stuck with him and refused to budge, something that stuck every single time he tried to dislodge it, no matter how many times it happened. Aoi had gone to the front of the stage and he'd struck his little pose that only made Uruha think of one thing. Of course, he'd always thought that, even years ago when it had been no more than a running joke. Now though... it was more than that.

He lifted the bottle again, taking another hit off of it and holding it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. Let it burn him down, let it cast him away from here and from his thoughts. Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn't.

Sifting forward, he leaned heavily on his arms, the bottle clunking on the table as he opened his eyes to stare at it intently, though he saw nothing about it, only what continued to play behind his mind's eye. The lewd waggle of a tongue, the burning passion in those eyes... and then when his guitar had moved, the sheer obviousness of his arousal. Aoi's cock, thick and hard, pressing insistently against his zipper. It had to have been painful and maybe that was why he'd grabbed it right in front of everyone. Maybe... so many maybes.

With a sigh, he picked the bottle back up, tilting his head back as he took a few long drinks from it and then nearly slammed it back on the table. Damn it all to hell! Glowering at the green glass, he bit back a hiccup and shook his head. His interest in the other had grown over the years into something nearly dangerous... at least dangerous in the getting caught territory. 

A shiver worked its way up his spine and he reached to slick his thumb over his lower lip, realizing even with just the little bit of dwelling he was doing, he was already growing hard. Betrayal of the flesh... as always when it came to this topic. He flopped back against the seat again and counted himself lucky everyone thought he was in a mood and had left him alone tonight. Maybe his attitude issues left him in a good place at times, allowing him alone time to at least be a little more discrete about his growing erection. Glancing down, he flexed his cock, watching as the tent slowly grew more and more obvious. His arousal ramped up exponentially, finally reaching the point where he either needed to think of something else or go find a private place to jack off in. Either way... it wasn't what he wanted to be using this for, that was for damn fucking sure.

Sighing, he reached for the bottle again, his eyes flicking up over the crowd. His gaze met and locked with Aoi's across the semi-darkness of the room. Uruha's hand paused, curled around the neck of the bottle but unmoving. Swallowing thickly, he finally blinked and looked away.

For the next minute or so, he just sat there, confused and sipping at his drink. It had to be fluke... nothing else. No reason the other would stare at him. Except maybe concern, he supposed. Maybe that.

He flicked his tongue over his lips and looked back up, finding Aoi still staring at him, now more openly, a small smirk on his lips. Uruha shifted uncomfortably, wondering just how much of what was going on below the table could be seen from where the guitarist was perched. A new tingle of fire licked through him and he pushed his hips up slightly, settling after a second or so, feeling his nipples start to harden in response to the possible attention to his erection.

He polished off the rest of his bottle and pushed it onto the table top. Liquid courage burned in his veins as he stood up and weaved his way through the room toward the other. Once he stood in front of him, he simply regarded Aoi silently, his head slightly cocked to the side and his mind filled with all the things he wanted to do to this man as he stared at him. He'd push him against the counter and kiss him stupid if he needed to. Or maybe he'd drop to his knees right here and take his dick in his mouth... his own length throbbed needily in his pants, reminding him he wanted an actuality, not a fantasy. Or at least a trip to the bathroom.

Finally, he managed an easy smirk, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and trying to look far more relaxed than he felt. "Find something you like to stare at or what?"

Aoi's smirk was slow, curving his lips up as his eyes darkened, and Uruha felt like someone had turned on the heater within a few seconds of having it directed at him. "I know you did."

He could feel his own smile falter, fade a little before he caught it and plastered it in place. "The whole world saw that little display... idiot." Some amount of hesitation came with the words, a feeling that he was betraying everything in not telling how he really felt about the situation. He didn't like lying and in this case it was close enough he could feel the discomforted burn of the lie bubbling through him.

Aoi stared at him, just a steady, calculating look for nearly a full minute before he looked away and shook his head. "Fine." Turning back around on his barstool, he reached for his Jack and Coke, slamming back the rest of it and then thumping the glass down on the table, ice clattering within the confines of the cup.

Uruha swallowed hard, the other's response goading him toward speaking up in a way he didn't want to be caught in the midst of, but nearly couldn't help. 

"I... ah... hey, I'm sorry. I was only teasing with the idiot comment."

"You weren't." Aoi turned enough to pin him with a gently sour sort of look. "You're covering and finding a way to halfway get around what you don't want to say. But that's fine... it's not me that has to figure themselves out. So how about you go do that and let me know once you've decided to stop acting like a teenager about things you _should_ be owning like an adult."

Shock filtered through Uruha in much the same way he figured a bucket of cold water would have felt sloshing over his head. He knew... there was no way he didn't. Aoi knew how he felt toward him and he knew that everything that had been tormenting Uruha tonight was all because of what happened on stage. And he just... he just fucking _knew_. How was irrelevant in the prospect of the fact that he knew his one big secret.

Aoi started to turn back around again, but Uruha reached out, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing, perhaps a bit harder than he should have. At the other's surprised look, he quietly issued a request he could only hope would be acceptable in the face of all of this. "We need to talk... not here."

They regarded one another for a minute until Aoi finally bobbed his head and pushed himself up off the barstool, stepping around it and heading for the door, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as they weaved through the room. No one bothered them or tried to stop them, just letting the two be as they made their exit. They must have looked how they felt, anxious at best, because no one even made a move to say goodbye or wave as they passed by. Even Kai eyed them with a wary sort of look on his face and turned away as they came closer, as if determined to ignore the issue long enough that it'd go away.

Stepping out of the club, Aoi led the way to his bike, picking up his helmet and pulling it on before wordlessly holding out the other one to Uruha. When Uruha opened his mouth to protest the arrangement of transportation, Aoi cut him off, his voice clipped and his temper obviously short. "I only had one, I'm fine. You had a whole damn bottle, get on." He straddled his bike and settled himself into the seat, strapping his helmet into place.

Sighing, Uruha followed suit, strapping on the helmet and swinging a leg over, climbing up behind him. There, he hesitated and then shook his head. This was no different than it would have been yesterday... except, it was. Today he knew Aoi knew. Today... he still hadn't calmed down enough that this would be anything but awkward for either of them. Swallowing thickly, he reminded himself there was no choice in this and slid forward, molding himself to the other's back as the bike was started up.

The rumble of the engine vibrated through him and he nearly moaned, reaching to slip his arms around the other's waist, holding on tight as the bike was maneuvered out of the space and then onto the road. Traffic was lighter than he'd have expected and Aoi quickly shifted them through gears until the steady thrum of the engine drowned out the world around them, the rush of air filling everything with a white noise that made even his own thoughts cease for the time being.

His arms tightened around Aoi, his hips pushing closer, cock growing hard between them as his arousal ramped up again. This time, he felt no remorse of it, no fear from what was happening. The situation left no room for it any longer. Sensation took over from there and he found himself intentionally tensing and releasing the muscles that caused the most pleasure in this position. 

By the time they pulled into Aoi's short little driveway and the engine was cut, Uruha was actively breathing hard, most of his muscles tensed and his body on fire. If he'd not been conscious of what the neighbors - or Aoi - would think, he would have been on his knees in a second, cock in hand, stroking for all he was worth toward his end. As it was, it took him a few moments to disengage himself and step off the bike, turning away to work on his helmet... and his breathing.

Aoi's soft chuckle as he pulled the helmet free caused him to glance at the other and he flushed at the knowing smirk on the other's face. "You know... there's not much point in trying to hide it. You were plastered to my back the whole way... I could feel everything."

Uruha ducked his head as he held out the helmet, giving a little helpless shrug before muttering, "Sorry..."

Aoi put the helmet away and then headed for his door. "Stop being a drag, man... I'm not bringing you home to yell at you, you know."

Following along behind him, Uruha stuffed his hands in his pockets. Once the door was open, the alarm system turned off, and Aoi through the door, Uruha stepped in and kicked off his sneakers, stepping on his socks to abandon them behind as well. 

They padded through the house and into the semi-darkness of the main room where Aoi collapsed onto his couch and patted the seat beside him. "I'm gonna make this easy on you. Sit down, right here, and we don't even have to look at one another. No more lights, no strain, and no sweat, hmm?"

Uruha slid onto the couch, easing himself back against the backrest with a soft sigh. "Yeah... okay."

"Alright." Aoi tucked one leg under himself and leaned back, pillowing his arms behind his head. "You stare a lot... have been for a few years now. And usually, you seem like you can sort of brush it off after the show. I've thought for a long time that maybe you were turned on by whatever little acts I put on on stage and that that's as far as it went. But now I think you've just been good at hiding it."

Uruha stared down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap, a small frown on his lips. "Ah... well..." he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing out a sigh. "Fine. Let's just get it all out in the open, then. I'm attracted to you and yes it's more than just on stage. It has been at least a few years since I started looking at you like that... and no, I never meant for you to find out. Tonight... was a whole new world. For fuck's sake, you had a boner on stage, man. How was I supposed to ignore that?"

Aoi chuckled, shrugging as he dropped his hands to rest on the couch. "You weren't. I never asked you to ignore it. I have no issue with you looking at me like you want to fuck me up against the nearest wall. What I _do_ have issue with is that you aren't."

"Aren't?"

"God you're thick." Aoi huffed out a laugh, leaning forward and then looking toward him in the darkness. "I didn't bring you here to torment you. I brought you here so you'd give in."

Uruha's cock gave a twitch and he clenched his fists against his pants to hold himself back from the knee-jerk reaction of trying to rip Aoi's clothing off and fuck him senseless. "You... want me to...?"

"One last try and then you're officially out of luck, man." Aoi stood up and peered down at him for a moment. "I'm going to the bedroom. And I'm going to get naked. If you want to fuck me into the mattress, then follow me. If you want to sit here and stew over your issues or whatever's making you too much of an _idiot _," a clear dig at the earlier words Uruha had used, "then you may as well go home and we'll pretend this never happened." That said, he turned and headed off down the hallway, slipping into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open behind himself.__

__Uruha watched him go, his mind desperately trying to catch up with what all had just transpired. The moment it clicked in place, he was off the couch like he'd been bitten, his steps rushed. His fingers worked at his shirt, shedding it halfway down the hallway, his belt clinking open before he ever hit the doorway. Three steps inside the room and a decidedly awesome view of Aoi's ass as the other made to crawl onto the bed, and Uruha's remaining clothing hit the floor._ _

__Heat burned within him as he pulled himself onto the bed behind Aoi, shoving the other forward and then grabbing his ass in both hands, squeezing the supple flesh until he earned a soft moan from the guitarist. "Yeah," he purred out, surprised by his own rashness now that he wasn't terrified of a negative reaction. He massaged the flesh under his hands, kneading and squeezing until he couldn't stand another second of not giving in to his every whim._ _

__Leaning down, he parted Aoi's cheeks, pressing his face between them and sliding his tongue over the guitarist's taint, all the way up to his puckered entrance. His tongue swirled and danced over his entrance, flicking and causing the other to moan wantonly. He kept at it, licking and squeezing his ass until he felt like he was going to cum just from his actions alone. Shivering, he pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and shifting up behind him, reaching down when Aoi pushed a bottle and small packet back toward him._ _

__A few fumbling seconds and he had the condom unwrapped and over his straining arousal. Slicking lube over his cock and drizzling the glistening substance over Aoi's entrance, he re-positioned himself and pressed the tip of his cock against him, rocking slowly. It was pure torture, as all he wanted was to drive himself into the other's body, mount him and fuck like there was no tomorrow. But he held himself back, knowing pain would do neither of them any good._ _

__Aoi pushed back toward him with each movement, slowly helping him sink his cock into him until - at long last - he was nearly fully seated within him, Aoi moaning with each forward movement. Holding his hips hard, he pulled back, keeping just the tip in, and finally gave in, thrusting harshly forward, sinking in all the way to the hilt with a soft cry. From that moment on, he didn't relent at all. He just continued pounding into him, shifting over him and sliding his hand around to touch the other's cock, grasping it and stroking furiously._ _

__There was nothing gentle about their union, nothing easy or fragile about it at all. Rather, it was nothing except flat-out, paced at breakneck speed, and set for maximum desperation. The sharp staccato of flesh on flesh filled the room, their moans growing as they ramped higher. Aoi nearly clawed at the bedspread and Uruha draped himself over the other, getting as close as he possibly could while still giving it to him as hard as he could, each powerful thrust drawing out another delicious sound from the guitarist._ _

__Aoi's phone began to ring and in the next second, Aoi let out a strangled sound, his hips jerking harshly, cock throbbing in Uruha's grip as he painted the covers beneath them with his cum._ _

__Grunting, Uruha grabbed him around the waist and pulled them upright, easing back onto his knees and spreading his legs for more balance. Holding his hips hard in place, he shoved himself deep into the other a few dozen times, gasping and then moaning as he started to cum. Buried deep inside Aoi, he strained against him as he emptied himself, finally groaning as he let up, giving a few jerks of his hips for good measure before pulling out and quickly discarding the rubber._ _

__Sliding onto the bed, he reached for Aoi, tugging him down beside him, keeping one arm draped over his hip. They didn't speak for quite a while, Uruha nearly dozing for a while before he finally murmured, "You know there's no going back... right? I can't just turn this off like a light switch."_ _

__"I knew that before I ever took you home with me." Aoi's hand slid to cover Uruha's, squeezing lightly. "Don't let it keep you up at night, we'll figure this out as we go along. Promise."_ _

__Uruha curled up behind him, resting his head on the other's pillow and smiled to himself. "Yeah... it'll be easier without desperately wanting to bang you every second of every day."_ _

__"You think that's gonna change?" Aoi huffed out a quiet laugh. "I wasn't in this for one fuck, man. At least minimum of three."_ _

__Uruha snorted, tightening his arm for a moment and then relaxing. "Mmhmm... only three. Then you're cut off."_ _

__"I'm in trouble now." Aoi relaxed back against Uruha, relaxing as he let the world start to fade out around him. "For now... gonna... sleep."_ _

__"Yeah..." Uruha shifted just the smallest amount and settled, a smile on his lips and hope in his soul._ _


End file.
